Hate That I Love You
by Cupcake-Ninja-Platypus
Summary: Oneshot. Might turn into a full story when I have time. Sebastian wants to talk, and Santana wonders why he chose this place to do so. Sebtana. Please reveiw, it only takes five minutes, and makes me one happy little bunny ;3


**A/N: Hi everyone! So, I've been thinking of writing a Glee fanfic for a while, but I didn't have any good ideas. Then I was talking to my friends about who should play Finnick in "Catching Fire" next year, and I suggested Grant Gustin, who played Sebastian in Glee. Well then we launched into a full conversation about Glee, and we started talking about how we thought Sebastian and Santana belong together, even though they're both homosexual. That was what inspired me.**

**I'm probably going to continue this, but I just want to finish at least one of my other fanfics first. For now it'll just stay as a one shot. And I might change the name at one point, since I suck at coming up with names ._.**

**Please review, it inspires me to carry on! (:**

* * *

The pale, autumn moon shone across the roof of a black car, highlighting its shininess. Inside of it, a teenage girl and boy were sat, the tallest driving, and his companion sat it the passenger's seat. She looked uneasy- _Almost _uneasy, since she'd rather drive the car into a tree than to let _him_ see how she really felt.

"Smythe, where're we going? If you wanted to talk, you could have just called me." Santana snapped, wondering why she had Sebastian's number in the first place. But then she remembered that Blaine had given it to her, so she could have long, abusive arguments with him by text.

"Aw, you scared?" He smirked, and she snorted. Scared? Of him? Yeah, right. She just felt… anxious. No, curious. After all, she had no idea where they were going, and she wanted to find out.

"You wish."

The car began to come to a halt, and Santana glanced out of the black tinted windows. Oh, great. She glared at Sebastian, her heart feeling as though it was going to beat right out of her chest. What the hell was he playing at?

The car had stopped on top of a small, grassy cliff, tons of other cars surrounding them. To her disgust, most of the other people in the cars were kissing, some going further. It didn't really have a name; Santana had always just referred to it as "the make-out place".

"Why do you wanna talk to me _here, _Smythe?" She asked him viciously.

"Because, there's a lot of young, hot people here. We'll blend in perfectly. No-one's going to notice us." Sebastian told her, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Someone's being discreet. What're you gonna do, kill me?" Santana laughed, trying not to show the sudden fear which had just overcome her. _Was _he going to kill her? After all, he'd temporarily blinded Blaine… If he did try anything, she wasn't afraid to fight him. In fact, she was confident that she could win. But, then again, she'd been told that he was like a male version of herself… Ugh. That wasn't true at all. Of course it wasn't.

"Yeah, sure. Then I'd get sent to jail." Sebastian sighed dramatically, and Santana narrowed her eyes. That was typical of him- Not bothering that she'd be dead, only caring about himself.

"Whatever." She stared out of the window, completely forgetting why they were here. And then, there was silence. Sebastian didn't talk, and neither did she. The only noises that could be heard were the slightly gross ones coming from the cars around them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Santana caught a glimpse of him. He was just staring at her creepily, and it was freaking her out. Angrily, she turned around to face him. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm trying to figure you out," Came the reply, though it was a lot quieter than his usual harsh tone.

"Trying to figure me out? What's that supposed to mean?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, and the softness disappeared from his voice. "I mean, why are you even sticking up for Kurt and Blaine?"

Santana felt even more enraged by his question. Wasn't it obvious? Ugh, everything that was happening that night made her hate him even more than she already did…

"Because, idiot, we're _friends. _Do you even know what that word means?"

"Just because I'm not friends with _you _doesn't mean that I don't have friends, Santana." Sebastian snapped at her, before continuing. "But why are you friends with them? Come on, a popular girl like you and gay losers like Kurt friends?"

No words could describe the rage that Santana felt at him. He was _so _annoying! And, the worst part was, he knew that he was making her mad. It was easy to tell, by that satisfied little smirk on his face. Damn, she loathed him so much...

"Number one, _you're _gay as well, so you can't really say anything about _them _being losers." Santana told him coldly, through gritted teeth. "And number two- Glee club brings people together, 'kay? So you mess with one of us, then you mess with all of us."

Sebastian laughed cruelly, and, seizing the moment, she slapped him around the face.

For a second, he just sat there, frozen in shock. Santana caught his eye, and he grinned at her. Smart-ass. Did he want another slap? She glared fiercely at him, not realising just how close they were now. Their faces were almost touching, and she could feel his hot breath on her face. And they both new what would happen next.

Nobody really leant in first. It wasn't like all of the kisses in a movie; In fact, it was completely the opposite. Those were slow, and romantic, but this one was fast and unexpected. But, Santana thought, it was just at good. No- Why was she even thinking things like that? For God's sake, they were both _homosexual! _She shouldn't be doing this!

When they pulled away for air, she hissed "I'm a lesbian!"

"And I'm gay, your point is?" Damn, she wanted to wipe that cute little smirk right off of Sebastian's face. "Besides, you kissed back, so you must not mind."

And before she knew it, they were kissing again.

* * *

"You know, Smythe, for a complete jerk, you're not a bad kisser." Santana told her companion, smoothing down her cheerio's uniform.

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing about you." Sebastian retorted, with a wink. A very cute wink, she thought…

"Oh, ha ha." She snapped. Why was he so annoying? Ugh, she hated him, just like everyone else… Wait, what would everyone else think? They definitely wouldn't approve of this. No, Santana couldn't tell anybody. Not even Brittany, since she'd probably tell the whole school by accident.

"Shit!" She called out, mentally cursing herself. "I was meant to be at Brit's an hour ago for a sleepover with the girls!"

"Well, you'd better get going, hadn't you?" Sebastian asked her, smirking slightly. But Santana wasn't listening- She had begun re-applying her baby pink lip gloss hurriedly, checking her reflection in the view-mirror.

"They're gonna kill me if they find out about this!" She was panicking so much, that she flinched when she heard a small clicking noise. It was a familiar noise, and she decided to see whether it was what she thought it was. Santana gripped the door handle, and pulled, only to find that it was locked.

Slowly, she turned to Sebastian, to see a dark expression on his face.

"Well, they won't find out, will they, Santana?"

"No, of course not! Now let me out of the car, you little creep!" He was starting to worry her slightly. Not long before, they were just a pair of normal teenagers, having fun. Now it seemed like he was going physco or something…

His expression brightened slightly. "No, I'll give you a lift, if you want."

Santana thought to herself for a moment, before deciding that she could trust him. Well. Trust him as much (or little) as before tonight.

"Fine. But drop me off on the corner of the street, I don't want anyone to see us together."

He tapped the windows. "They're blacked out. No-one _will _see."

"Yeah, but it'll look suspicious if I get out of your car."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, and began to drive. Santana glanced at him, before looking out of the window. She had to admit, she'd enjoyed tonight. It didn't mean that she liked Sebastian- No, she still hated him. But… There was something about him that made her feel all fuzzy and warm inside. It was a feeling that she hardly ever felt, and she liked it.

Before she knew it, the car pulled up on a corner. "Well, here you go."

"Thanks." With one last check of her reflection, she pushed opened the door (which was now unlocked) and got out of the car.

"I guess I'll see you around, Smythe." She told him, and he nodded. "Yeah."

She closed the car door, and began to make her way down the street, to Brittany's house.

"Wait- Santana!"

Quickly, she turned around, to see Sebastian's head through the open window.

"Call me."


End file.
